Users often read electronic publications on portable devices. Electronic books, magazines, websites and newspapers, for example, can be read on tablet computers, smartphones, text readers and other handheld devices. Consistently displaying electronic publication content on heterogeneous devices can be problematic. For example, due to differences in device capabilities and characteristics, the content may display properly on one device while another device may display the content with various display errors. Thus, an electronic publisher may need to proof the electronic publication on a variety of devices and edit the electronic publication to accommodate the characteristics of each device before publishing the electronic publication.